Angels Republic
Category:Factions Category:Angel's Republic The Angel's Republic (usually called Union of California after the California Unification Treaty) was founded by the Unionist faction in Angelica (ruins of Los Angeles), led by James Hathaway, in 1982. History Angelican War After the Hot War, Los Angeles split into 4 settlements of unique types of people. Eastside was home to a new kind of scene; the Punks, the rough raider-like hardcore culture. Long Beach was home to the Greasers, the classic leather jackets, blue jeans, and slicked back greasy hair rebel types. Venice is home to the Surfers, people who want to ride waves on the beach, but usually use skateboards ininstead. Finally, the Unionists resided in Hollywood, led by James Hathaway. The Unionists saw the terrible things that happened in Angelica, especially in lands unoccupied by the main factions. They believed that if each group worked together they could fix these problems. For years, the Unionists tried for a peaceful Union of each Angelican town. In 1979, the Punks invaded Hollywood. The invasion was held back under Hathaway's leadership, but the next year, in 1980, the Unionists struck back. Afterwards capturing Eastside, the Unionists invaded Long Beach and Venice as well. By 1982, Hathaway's Army controlled all of Angelica. Founding a Nation The Unionists split into two major political parties, the Democratic Party and the Adaption Party. The Democrats wanted a government just like the United States had before the war. President, two-house Congress, and a Supreme Court. The Adaption Party believed they shouldn't be influenced by a country that destroyed the world. Adaptionists were for a confederation, with a president for each district of the city. The presidents would pass laws through the seperate legislation of each district (district legislations would be directly elected, as well as each president), and a central legislation (which would consist of dignitaries, the wealthiest of each district) would ask for each president to pass laws that would effect the entire nation. The presidents would also substitute the "Supreme Court". The most important members of both parties attended a convention set up by James Hathaway and his friend Clement Wayne (who was a Democrat) to decide on the structure of the government. Wayne listened to parties of both sides. The following simple issues they decided on: * There would be one central directly elected president. The president serves a term of 5 years. Can veto or pass bills sent through the Senate and was the commander-in-chief of the military. The Vice President advises the president, and serves as President of the Senate (more on that in the second bullet). A governor would have similar duties in each district. Governors, if unhappy with a law that got passed, can convene at the Governors' Convention to discuss challenging the law. If the law was originated by the Senate and passed by the President, the governors could not form this convention if the Senate had a 2/3 vote for the law. If the law was originated by the president and passed through the Senate, the governors are only unallowed to convene if the vote in the Senate was unanimous for the law. * Three senators would be directly elected in each district. Senators have serve terms of three years. Any senator could propose a law to the Senate. The Vice President is President of the Senate. His duties include to propose laws, as well as present laws from other senators or the president, and to decide on undecided actions. If the law was originated by another senator and they disagree, then the Vice President and Senator who came up with the law speak to the Senate about their views on the law. After that, other senators get with the senators of their district to discuss amendments that will make them willing to pass it. * A court judge representing each district make up the "Supreme Court". Court Judges serve until they decide to retire/resign. The document was approved by almost all Unionists by in 1983. Election of 1983 In 1983, James Hathaway (announces independent) ran for president with Clement Wayne (democrat) as his vice president. No one ran against him, his Cabinet was extremely diverse political-wise. California Unification Treaty In 1985, Hathaway sent diplomats to four different thriving and suffering settlements to ask if they wanted to join the Angel's Republic. Redwood Hills, Ridgecrest, Eagles City, and San Diego decided to accept the offer and joined the Angel's Republic. Redwood Hills became the capital of the State of Tilden, Ridgecrest became the capital of the State of Versago, Eagles City became the capital of the State of Riverland, and San Diego became the capital of the State of Diego. Election